


So Cold

by Gage



Series: Darkside Verse [4]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Covenant Anonymous Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shouldn‘t have let it get this far”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. I have more parts for this series but they seemed to have deviated from my original story line. It's hard to sift through them at the moment.

~*~

“Tyler”

 

He stands in the entrance way of her dorm room. 

 

“Hey Sarah,” 

 

“What... what are you doing here?” 

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

He's perfected that pleading look. The one that got him things he didn't deserve, things he shouldn't have to mess with. He walks past her and survey's the room for any one else. 

 

“New room mate doesn't exactly stick around long enough to say hi.” 

 

Well guess that answers that question than. Good. He takes a seat on the edge of her bed. Making sure to show every ounce of sincerity in his eyes he turned to face her. 

 

“What's going on?” She sits by his side taking his hand into her own tiny frail ones. “Tyler, talk to me please.” 

 

“I'm so sorry.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

“I'm sorry,” He lets the tears that he'd been holding back all day fall, and revels in the way it makes his cheeks flush and burn with heat. 

 

“Tyler?” 

 

“I shouldn't have let it get this far.” 

 

“Oh... Tyler it's okay.” 

 

“No it’s not.” He knows that now. Nothing will ever be okay after this. “But it will be.” Tyler’s not sure who he’s lying to at this point. He resist’s the urge to flinch when she touches his wet face. The comforting gesture feels more like a burn on his slowly darkening soul. 

 

“We can get you help, I know people who can help you get away from him.” 

 

He lets out a cry because he knows that she isn't the only thing that he needs to fix. It makes his stomach twist into knots as he realizes just how far this has gone, and what he's gonna have to do to make sure this doesn't go beyond that. Looking at Sarah he wants to be mad at her, he wants to hate her for making him do this. For one second he thinks maybe he doesn't have to. If he could make her forget then it will all be okay. Then Chase's anger flashes through him and its all it takes for him to make the first move. 

 

He can't believe it’s him doing this, touching her soft skin, pressing her down onto the bed with his body. Desperate kisses drown out any form of protest she tries to give. It doesn’t take long for her body to melt into his, for her small pale hands to start pulling at his clothing, instead of trying to push him away. He tries to tell himself its better this way, to give her one last good thing before he shatters her world. 

 

~*~ 

 

There’s nothing in the universe that can make him take back what he’s just done. Sitting at the edge of her bed he can feel the power sparking off inside of him. It’s swirling around and surfing through his veins begging to be released. He takes in the scattered clothing all over the small dorm room, the rumpled bed and cracked headboard. Turning slightly in place he looks at the still form of Sarah Wenham. It really does look like she’s sleeping after being thoroughly fucked. He runs a shaky hand through his hair and slowly lets out a ragged breath, ignores the sting of tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

 

~*~

 

In the end nothing else matters. Not when he’s just taken the life of the one person who tried to help him. Doesn’t matter that he probably saved her from Chase’s wrath. The older man would have made her suffer for days, dragging out the pain until she broke. Than he would have let Reid play with her while he watched. Reid always got the “toys” after Chase had been done with his games.

 

The lesser of two evils… that’s what he was. What he use to be. He can’t lie to himself anymore. There are no more excuses to separate him from what Chase is. The tips of his fingers slide against burnt down remains of Putnam Barn. He realizes that he no longer has to fear becoming a monster. Deep down inside he already knows; can feel it burning through him faster than he can keep it in. He has become the one person he hates the most, and can’t live with out. His eyes fly open as the power surging through him like liquid fire burst forth. An inhumane sound escaping his bloody lips. 

 

“TYLER."


End file.
